


Lovestruck

by RyanMiracles420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bullying, Cottoncandy - Freeform, EqNep, F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Sadstuck, Sex, Solkar - Freeform, Spanking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Vrisktav, alot of shit happens, davegam, davetav, gamdave - Freeform, gamkar - Freeform, highschool, johnkat - Freeform, kargam - Freeform, nepeq, pbj, rosemary, solkat - Freeform, tavrisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMiracles420/pseuds/RyanMiracles420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your feelings are justified.<br/>What happened was WRONG.<br/>You have every right to be upset, to be ANGRY.<br/>But don't. Let it. CONSUME YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long year

A streak of light pours from the cotton curtain’s on Tavros’ face, the clock suspensefully lands on 7:01. The clock starts blaring, making Tavros groan loudly. Tavros jumps out of bed and slams his hand on the alarm clock and holds the blurred numbers up to his squinting eyes.

“Its seven already..I hate this..” Tavros said tiredly.

He quickly grabs a light orange T-shirt, With a small Light lime green bandanna wrapped around his neck. He shuffles to the bathroom, skidding his cold feet across the cold hardwood floor, he combed his hair quickly, but making sure he look’s good, or at least, decent. He brushed his teeth, he checked his phone and saw the time was '7:05'  
“Oh crap” Tavros says struggling to pull his pants up with one hand, his phone in the other. His phone starts blaring as well and he grunts, putting his phone on his  
shoulder and pressing his face against it, zipping up his pants.  
“Uh, Hello?" he asked softly and started to walk out of his room, quietly going down the hall to he didn't wake his father.  
“Hey! its me, where are you?”  
“Oh, Terezi, sorry. My timing is a bit rusty, I'll be there in like, 3 minutes!” Tavros said and hung up, putting the phone in his pocket and slipping on his shoes, dashing out the door.

Today, was the day Tavros went back to school. High school, Tavros really wasn't nervous at all! he was actually quite overjoyed to see his friends again. Summer for him was, well, not very interesting. He worked with his father in his car shop, and also helped his uncles with some gardening. Well, that sounds a bit lame but, it was actually pretty time consuming and frustrating.  
Tavros finally saw his friends, Nepeta and Terezi, standing by a bus stop in the distance, making him slow down, soon coming to a stop, panting.

“Hey! took you long enough. You're lucky, though, because the bus could have came without you!” Terezi said folding her arms.  
“Sorry guys, I um, woke up a bit late? I guess I kept hitting snooze when I was sleeping” Tavros says snickering. "Sorry, again,"  
"Its okay Tavros! you made it, thats all that matters" Nepeta said hugging his arm out of excitement. 

the large bus came to a stop in front of them, the doors creaking open. Tavros could just smell the drama and gossip on this bus, it reeked. Terezi hit her cane on the floor, walking up the steps and walking down the isles, Nepeta close behind her smiling. 

"Ello Tavros, nice to see you're riding bus 12 again this year. How ya feelin?" The bus driver asked, grinning up at the boy. Her name was Ms. Katie, and she had been Tavros' bus driver for a long while, she even worked with his dad, this woman was pretty hardcore.  
"Oh, I'm feeling pretty good actually," He said putting his hands into his pockets. "I'm excited" he said looking down smiling awkwardly at the ground.  
"Thats good!" she said turning back into her seat, closing the door. Tavros nodded a bit, walking down the isle to sit by Nepeta and Terezi, who were already sitting together. Tavros sat on seats across and looked out the window.  
Terezi and Nepeta talked about the classes that they hopped they had together, and how exciting they were about signing up for extra classes. Terezi and Nepeta both shared a fondness for art classes, like painting. Terezi was blind, she could oddly 'see' with her other senses like smelling and hearing. Terezi had light red hair, which was dyed because Tavros remembers her hair being black before. She also had a small red hoodie and some blue pants, it was a weird get up but thats just Terezis style, Mitch-match. 

"Tavros, what are you thinking about?" the voice made Tavros flinch, looking at Terezi.  
"Oh, um, nothing. I'm just day dreaming," he said, and turned his attention back out the window.  
The bus kept going, this time driving into some rich looking neighborhood, then the bus came to a stop. 

“Whoa haha what’s that!” A kid laughed out, Tavros sat up a bit in his seat, Nepeta and Terezi doing the same.

“Well thats something you don't see everyday” Terezi mumbled and slid back down in her seat, Nepeta doing the same. Tavros didn't get a good look at the boy, the boy sat down next to one of the other students that he knew was a pretty aggressive kid. Karkat Vantas, Tavros remembered trying to befriend him, the kid wasn't all that mean to him considering Karkat probably knew Tavros was a good kid who didn't mean harm. 

"Tavrooos?" Nepeta asked, leaning over in her seat, her thick black hair falling in her face. Tavros glanced at her,  
"Yea?"  
"Whats wrong? you look upset," Nepeta said moving her hair behind her ear, her emerald like eyes looking at Tavros confused  
"Hes probably hoping he doesn't have that clown kid in his classes" Terezi snickered.  
"Terezi! thats mean!" Nepeta protested "He could be a really nice guy!" she added and folded her arms.  
"Oh whatever, you know I'm just kidding," Terezi said and poked Nepeta's cheek. "So, what IS on your mind then, Tavros?" Terezi added, Tavros looked out the window, sighing.  
"Well, lets just say it feels like its going to be a long year," Tavros mumbled.


	2. Clown boy

The bus made a few more stops, but soon they were encountering the school. Tavros stared out the window at the other buses, people sticking their heads out the window to greet their friends on other buses. 

"Tavros aren't you excited? we can make memories again, and hopefully get you a girfriend, or boyfriend, whichever comes first!" Nepeta said.  
Tavros whipped his head to the side to look at her, a disturbed look on his face

"I'm not gay!"

"Whatever you say mister I-sit-with-my-legs-crossed" Nepeta joked.Tavros looked down at his legs and huffed, opening them. Why does the way he sit matter?

"There, is that better?" 

"Hehe" Nepeta giggled. She loved teasing Tavros. 

the bus came to a stop, making Tavros glance at the front of the bus. He could tell who the freshies were, the kids sitting in the front, their innocent beady eyes concentrating on the large building before them. Tavros smirked, he remembered when he used to be nervous about high school, how scared and nervous he was with a million things flooding his mind.  
Only, he was teased for it.  
"And for your information, I am excited," Tavros added before crossing his arms.

Soon everyone is being loaded off the buses, Nepeta and Terezi standing up and sliding out of their seats and walking down the isle. Tavros followed after them.  
He looked at the kids in the other seats, and was taken back when he saw a boy with clown makeup on. It made him shiver, god he hated clowns. He smiled at Tavros. 

augh oh god.

He smiled awkwardly back and hurried down the isle to his friends, still thinking about the clown boys face. What did they call people who wore facepaint? juggawhos or something like that. He shrugged it off and headed off the bus, walking next to Nepeta as they approached the building. He walked inside and there was teachers standing by the doors, directing people to the main gym. They made their way to the gym and there was many tables with large signs that say 'A-D', for there last names. Tavros also saw tables for classes to look into further in the semester. Tavros and his friends seperated and went to the stations for getting their schedule. Tavros received his and looked through his classes. Looks like he got the classes he wanted, animal behavior, drivers ed, and culinary. 

"Take a name tag, Next student come up!" The lady said. Tavros grabbed a name tag and wrote with sharpie 'Tavros Nitram'. He stuck the sticker on his shirt and walked over to Nepeta and Terezi when they got their name tags. 

"Terezi, look I made a kitty face on mine!" Nepeta said and drew many cat faces on her name tag. Tavros frowned

 

"Don't you think we should, uh, keep this professional? I mean we are juniors.." 

"Oh stop being such a bore!" A voice came from behind Tavros. Tavros turned his head around to see the one and only, Vriska sekret. Tavros sighed and lowered his head, the only thing he wasn't looking forward to. She grabbed Tavros' schedule and compared hers to his, then smiled and gave him his schedule back

"Looks like we only have one class together, toreabore" Vriska said with a grin  
Terezi gripped her cane tighter and she growled, Nepeta papping her. 

"Oh pleaseeeeeeee, don't try to intimidate me with such child behavior" Vriska groaned, slapping her name tag on. "Boom. That just happened" She said and backed away, blowing a kiss to them as she turned and walked away. 

"Whatever, she doesn't mean anything. And Tavros, next time she talks stuff to you, punch her in the tit!" Terezi said annoyed. Tavros frowned and shifted around, feeling guilty for not saying anything 

"Okay.." He mumbled. "But anyways, lets see if we have any classes together."  
~  
After half an hour, a teacher started hoarding the kids to their classes. So it turns out, Terezi and Nepeta have a few classes together, where Tavros, only has two classes with them. Which was chemistry, and art.  
He walked to his first period, English, and struggled to find where room 246 was. He walked up to a teacher and asked, and was told it was upstairs.  
The one minute bell rung and Tavros panicked, hurrying upstairs to get there in time. He moved down a hall and hurried through the door, right as the bell rung. No one really payed attention to him when he was late, but the teacher Mr. English was in the proccess of writing his name down on the board. He gestured to Tavros to sit down and Tavros picked a seat in the front row. He turned and looked at all the faces in the room. He then looked back at the teacher, seeing his complete white hair, green dress shirt and white dress pants. Wow. Thats style for ya.

"Sorry I'm late bro" a voice said and everyone looked up to a tall, tatted and pierced up clown. The boy had black shaggy hair, and what tavros could imagine was deep blue eyes. His face was caked in grey and white clown face-paint, snake bites, an eyebrow piercing, and large gauges. He wore a purple hoodie with a black ICP shirt, and black shorts, and worn purple hightops that were drawn on.  
Tavros blinked and the boy looked over the class, then saw Tavros. 

"Oh hey motherfucker! you're on my bus" He said excitedly, sitting down next to him. Tavros looked at his name tag, and it was written in sloppy letters 'GaMzEe MaKaRa :o)'

"Uh, hey" He said nervously, feeling uncomfortable in the other mans presents. 

"Sit back here you clown asshole" A voice called and they both looked back at a short, albino looking boy. 

"Oh haha, hey karbro" he waved and got up, looking down at Tavros "Sorry cutie, but my miraculous karbrother is-a callin" he said and waved at Tavros, then walked to the back of  
the class and sat down next to 'karbro'.  
Tavros' face flushed and he flinched at the word ' cutie'. Tavros awkwardly waved at Karkat and Karkat nodded at him.  
He sighed and sat straight in his seat, leaning his face in his hand as he looked at the clock, bored. He wanted to go home and hang out with his friends after school, because he knew the first day was only an introduction, meaningless for someone who has been through them countless times. 

"So, any questions?" Mr English spoke up, putting the marker down. Tavros blinked, oh god did he just ignore everything the teacher was saying? what if it was important. The teacher looked over the room then grabbed some paper, passing them out. Oh, they were just flyers.  
He sighed in relief.

~

When school was ending, Tavros texted Nepeta to meet up with him after school so they could walk home together, and he did the same for Terezi.  
Tavros walked down the long halls, then exited the building and waited outside the main doors, where the kids were flooding out. He caught a glimpse of his other friends, Sollux and Eridan, Feferi and.. Aradia!

"Aradia! hey!" Tavros called out and Aradia turned around, grinning when she saw Tavros. 

"Tav hey! I missed you!" she said and jumped into Tavros' arms, and he hugged her tightly

"I haven't seen you all summer!" Tavros said

"I know, i'm sorry that I didn't text you this morning, I didn't have my phone with me" She said apologetically.

"Nono its okay, I thought you weren't going to be here for junior year." Tavros said releasing her, and she smiled at him 

"Well, my ma decided to let me go. Mostly because I begged her." Aradia giggled. Sollux and the others walked up to him and greeted Tavros. Aradia fixed her long black hair into a ponytail and Sollux adjusted her red shirt. "So how are you doing?" Araida asked.

"I'm uh, doing good I guess." he shrugged "I'm waiting for Nepeta and Terezi so we can go back to my house and chillout" he said and Aradia nodded

"Sounds fun. I wish I could go but I have alot of things I need to do right now! I gotta go Tav bye!" She said and gave him a quick final hug before taking off with Sollux and the rest.  
Tavros sighed and waited there, looking at his watch "Where are they?" he asked himself impatiently. Soon, they showed up and Tavros took them back to his house. They played video games and talked for a long while, then Tavros' pesterchum went off.  
Tavros walked over to his computer desk and opened the message.

 

-CG is not pestering AT-  
CG: HEY TAVROS  
AT: uHH, hEY kARKAT,  
CG: MY FRIEND THAT YOU MET WANTS YOUR CHUM HANDLE, YOU KNOW,  
CG:THE ONE WITH THE CLOWN FACEPAINT. HES A REALLY NICE GUY TO BE HONEST  
CG: BUT ITS OKAY IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO BOTHER YOU  
AT: ,,,,  
AT: sURE, gIVE IT TO HIM  
CG: HES FLIPPING SHIT NOW  
AT: ,,wHY?  
CG: BECAUSE HE HAS A REALLY GROSS CRUSH ON YOU  
CG: NO OFFENSE  
Tavros stared at the computer screen, oh god  
AT: uH, oKAY  
A friend request popped up from a terminallyCapricious, and he accepted it  
CG: GOOD LUCK MAN

 

-CG has ceased pestering AT-


	3. Tacos and hugs

After a while, Terezi and Nepeta went home. Tavros had been sitting there, not knowing how to start a conversation with Gamzee. Maybe just say 'hi'?

-AT started pestering TC-  
AT: uHH, hELLO  
TC: HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr :o)  
Tavros raised a brow, why does this guy say 'motherfucker' so much? was it a catchphrase or something?  
TC: WhAtS uP?  
Tavros stares at the message  
AT: nOTHING REALLY, jUST, uM, WAITING FOR MY DAD TO COME HOME FROM WORK.  
TC: Oh YeA? SoUnDs FuN  
AT: nOT REALLY,,,  
AT: wHAT ABOUT YOU?  
TC: Im At WoRk

 

huh, so the weird clown guy isn't a hobo. The sound of a door closing fills the house and Tavros turns in his chair, hearing footsteps creep up the stairs

"Tavros! how was school?" the voice called 

"uh, hey dad! and um, school was really cool, I guess" Tavros called back to his father. His dad walked up the stairs and walked into Tavros' bedroom, covered with oil stains and dirt. 

"Thats good. Can you do me a favor?" His dad asked leaning on the door way.

"Uhh, sure, " Tavros said and closed his laptop, standing up. 

"Can you go down to walgreens and pick me up a wrench?" His dad asked. Tavros nodded and grabbed his wallet and put on his hoodie. His dad gave him a couple bucks and send Tavros on his way.   
~  
Tavros walked down the isles of the store and grabbed a wrench from the tool section. He walked up to the cashier, putting the item on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be-- oh hey tavbro!" Gamzee greeted, and Tavros looked up quickly. Whoa, the clown guy didn't have any face paint on. "I didn't know you shopped here" Gamzee grinned and Tavros gave him the money. 

"Well, uh, now you know" he said with a slight smile. Gamzee put the money in the register and looked at Tavros

"Do you.. Wanna hang out after i'm all up and off work?" he asked hesitantly. Tavros shifted from foot to foot, not sure if he should. 

"Uh.. I..Guess?" he said "I don't see a reason not to."   
A grin creeped on Gamzees face and he hopped on the counter, sitting there. "Well, I can pick you up from your place, so you dont have to motherfuckin wait here" gamzee said and got off the counter when another customer went up. 

"Oh, okay. I'll pester you my address" Tavros said and waved at him as he turned and walked out of the store.   
Gamzee just smiled standing there, his heart beating rapidly and his sweaty palms feeling odd.   
He was in love  
~  
Tavros sat there on his bed, pestering Nepeta and Terezi about his encounter with Gamzee.

 

AC: :33> let me get this straight  
AT: ,,  
AC: He has a crrush on you,   
AT: yES  
AC: :33> and you dont like him back  
AT: rIGHT,,  
AC: :33> i dont believe it  
GC: 1 DONT B3L13V3 1T 3ITH3R  
AT: oH MY GOD,, i TOLD YOU i DON'T LIKE HIM!   
AT: aND STOP IMPLYING I'M GAY!!  
AC: :33> i'm not implying anything!  
GC: 1 TH1NK YOU SHOULD G3T TO KNOW H1M B3TT3R B3FOR3 YOU H4V3 4NY R3L4T1ONSH1P  
AC: :33> true  
AT: i'M DONE  
AT: wAIT I THINK HES HERE,  
AC: :33> Go get that booty Tavros!  
GC: GOOD LUCK  
AT: uGGGGHHH

 

you push the computer away from you and slip on your sandles, then you go out the door. Gamzee had a beaten up pick-up truck that had faint purple paint on it, a bit rusty by the wheels. 

"Hey Tav, " he greeted, and Tavros slid into the front seat. 

"Hey Gam.." Tavros said anxiously, which made Gamzee frown 

"You okay? you look all tense and shit"   
Tavros tensed up "No, i'm fine, honest" he said and tried to relax. He was just really nervous, hanging out with someone he just met, alone. 

"Well, we're gunna have hella fun brother, Wanna go get tacos and see a movie or soemthin?" he asked excitedly, his heart starting to beat faster again. Gamzee just felt so nervous around Tavros. 

"Yea.. That sounds nice" Tavros responded and looked out the window of the moving car. At least in the movies they wouldn't have to talk too much.   
~

They munched on there tacos as they walked up to the ticket booth and got two tickets for the movie 'Devils due'.   
They walked down the isles and picked a seat in the middle, sitting down eating their tacos. Tavros didn't understand why Gamzee wanted to spend time with him, or why he even   
had a crush on him. He ignored it and watched the movie.   
~

Not even half way through the movie shit got real, and Tavros curled into himself and flinched at the scary things he was witnessing. Gamzee looked over at him and then back at the screen, 'eh so the lil cutie is scared of the movie?' he asked himself and stretched, wrapping an arm around Tavros.   
Tavros' face turned pink and he looked over at Gamzee in the corner of his eye. Oh god was he flirting with him? oh godohgodohgod. 

"I have to go to the bathroom" tavros said quickly and sstood up, walking through the isle. Gamzee looked at him surprised but nodded, saving his seat.   
Tavros stood infront of the mirror, pestering Nepeta on his phone

AC: :33> He did WHAT?!  
AT: hE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME, sO NOW IM IN THE BATHROOM  
AT: hAVING A MOMENT OF SELF AWARENESS  
AC: :33> You should play hard to get,   
AT: i THINK YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'VE BEEN SAYING  
AT: wELL, tYPING, fOR THAT MATTER  
AC: :33> you guys would look so cute together though! please just give it a chance!  
AT: nEPETA  
AC: :33> PLEASEEEE~!  
AT: i CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW

-AT ceased pestering AC-

Tavros decided he'd been in the bathroom too long and Gamzee might think something was up, so he hurried back into the theater, sitting back next to Gamzee.   
~  
Gamzee roared with laughter, walking with Tavros back to his car.

"Oh really? then what'd he say?" Gamzee asked with a grin

"Well, um, he said that 'he won' the fight, but really, he didn't" tavros said with a slight smile. They were talking about how Tavros' dad got in a fight with some drunk guy at a bar and his dad knocked the guy out, but the guy still talked smack. 

"Man tavbrother, you're funny as motherfuckin' ever. " Gamzee said and Tavros blushed and grinned at that, scratching the back of his neck

"Thanks.." he said softly.   
They got back into the car and Gamzee started to drive Tavros home, the ride being silent. A heavy awkward silence drew when they arrived at Tavros' house. They sat there quietly for a while.

"Well uh.. I hope you had fun" Gamzee said 

"Oh! yea of course I did! thanks so much by the way, i'll pay you back during school tomorrow" Tavros said urgently "Actually I think I have some money on me now--"

"Nah" Gamzee said easily, scratching his tattooed arm. Tavros looked at his arm, this guy had ICP tattoos too? oh man, he must really like that band.

"Are you sure because I could just--"   
"Naaaaaaah" Gamzee said again and got out of the car, going to Tavros' side and opened the door. Tavros hopped out and smiled at him, closing the door. They stood there for a few moments, tension coming out again. 

"Well, I uh, think I should be going" Tavros said softly and scratched the back of his head

"Oh! uh yea 'course , a bro gotta do his stuff anyways" Gamzee said awkwardly and opened his arms hesitantly for a hug. Tavros obliged and hugged him back. The hug lasted wayyy longer than Tavros had prepared for.   
They parted and chuckled nervously, then Tavros hurried back to his house, waving back at Gamzee.  
~  
Tavros laied in his bed, looking at the ceiling as his pester went off 

-AC started pestering AT-  
AC: :33> sooo, how'd it go?  
AT: i DUNNO, gOOD I GUESS,,  
AC: yay!! i'm so glad you didn't choke and leave!  
AT: yEA, hEH  
AT: hEY nEPETA? i NEED SOME ADVICE,,  
AT: nEPETA?  
AT: nEPETA!  
AT: yOU BETTER NOT BE UPDATING YOUR SHIPPING WALL,,  
AT: yOU ARE AREN'T YOU  
AT: uGHH,,  
AC: :33> heheh  
AT: wOW  
AC: :33> admit it Tavros, you have a crush on him

Tavros' cheeks turned bright red and he put his phone down on his bed. Oh god, what if he did have a crush on him? whatever, it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't have a chance with   
him anyways.

AT: i'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING  
AC: :33> But tavroos!!  
AT: gOODNIGHT nEP

 

-AT ceased pestering AC-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing it. I'm re-writing the chapters to make them more understandable, and yes ALOT of things will be different.  
> But I guarantee the changes will be ten times more bearable than the chapters before hand.  
> Sorry it will take a while since I have alot of new ideas for the story, and they will be written more proper since most of the time they were written poorly.


End file.
